Kaal
Kaal is the main antagonist of 2013 Indian sci-fi/superhero film Krrish 3. Kaal is the handicapped founder of Kaal Pharmaceuticals who created the Maanvars, a team of mutants made from mixing the serum of human and animal DNA. Along with Kaya, he seeks to kill Krrish as well as annihilate humanity with his viruses and Maanvars. Kaal is portrayed by Bollywood actor Vivek Oberoi, who also voiced Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man) in the Hindi dub of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Biography Early life While Dr. Siddhant Arya held Rohit Mehra hostage in Singapore, Dr. Arya obtained some of Rohit’s DNA and sought to use it to create an avatar of Rohit that he could fully control. When the child was born disabled, however, Dr. Arya ordered Dr. Mathur to kill the child. Instead of disposing the child, however, Dr. Mathur gave the boy to an orphanage where he was adopted by a wealthy family. As the boy grew up, his adoptive father scolded him for using his powers for destruction, which one day led to the boy using his telekinesis to kill his adoptive father with a knife. After this, the boy, Kaal, sought to find a cure for his illness as well as discover why he can use telekinesis. This leads to the establishment of Kaal Pharmaceuticals, a company that experiments with the fusion DNA of animals to create antidotes for viruses. However, it is later revealed that the company uses animal DNA to create viruses to unleash to densely populated areas before his company begins production for its antidotes. When a doctor defects to tell the world the truth of the company's operations, Kaal orders his right-hand woman Kaya to kill him. Krrish 3 After wiping out 40% of Namibia’s population with a virus created from Kaal’s own DNA , Kaal turns to India as his next target. He assembles a team of Maanvars, mutants made from fusing human and animal DNA, and orders them to spread a new virus in Mumbai. This plan is foiled when Rohit manages to create an antidote using the DNA of his son Krishna Mehra/Krrish. In retaliation, Kaal has his maanvars attack and destroy the laboratory. While Krrish saves his father and defeats a Maanvar named Striker, his pregnant wife Priya Mehra gets injured during the attack and eventually is kidnapped by Kaal. As he interrogates Priya, Kaal sends Kaya to replace Priya and lie about suffering a miscarriage. However, Kaya falls for Krishna during her assignment and, when Krishna discovers her plan, she discloses that the real Priya and her unborn child are being held hostage and promises to help Krrish fight Kaal. As Rohit was making a trip to Singapore to demand answers from Dr. Arya's former colleague, Kaal abducts him. In his lab, Kaal forces Rohit to tell the truth of his heritage. Kaal mockingly acknowledges Rohit as his father thereafter and forces him to donate the bone marrow needed to cure his disease. With his handicap cured, Kaal hastily kills his assistants with new ferrokinetic powers and dons a new metallic costume. After the remaining Maanvars are defeated by Kaya and Krrish, Kaal reunites with Kaya before killing her for her disloyalty. With the combination of telekinesis and ferrokinetic powers, he finds Krrish mourning his fallen ally before he proceeds to mercilessly kill Krrish in front of Rohit. After killing Krrish, Kaal flies to Mumbai, where he makes a hostile demand for Priya to turn herself in. After Priya shows herself along with other defiant civilians, Kaal uses his powers to tear up metal and prepares to kill the civilians with his metal shards. Just as he is about to kill Priya and the civilians, a resurrected Krrish arises and begins to fight Kaal. Kaal overwhelms Krrish and mocks the hero for being human. Just as Kaal was about to kill Priya's unborn child, however, Krrish uses a magnetic device to weaken Kaal before he uses his father’s solar experiment to finally kill the super-villain. Personality Kaal is first shown as a greedy businessman who seeks to make billions from the antidotes produced by his company. In the office space, he is known for treating his colleagues poorly, as seen when he uses his telekinesis to choke Kaya when she suggested that his search for a cure of his condition is going too far. He is also a sadistic psychopath who seeks to annihilate humanity and replace them with his Maanvar mutants. Hints of his sadistic nature began as early as childhood, when his father repeatedly scolded him for using his powers in destructive ways. Skills & Abilities Prior to being cured, Kaal was severely disabled and could only move his head and two fingers. His telekinetic abilities, however, more than made up for a lack in physicality, allowing him to use enough force to smash glass and attract objects. Kaal develops far more abilities once Rohit's bone marrow was used to cure his disability, including flight and the ability to manipulate and attract metal. The latter ability becomes an important tool for Kaal, as he used metal from his facility to build protective armor. Moreover, his brawling fighting style can devastate anyone who opposes him, as seen during the climatic fight between Krrish and Kaal. Quotes Gallery KaalEvilGrin.jpg|Kaal's evil grin. KaalFinishesKrrish.jpg|Kaal finishes Krrish off. KaalLaughingHisSocksOff.jpg|Kaal's evil laugh. KaalDies.png|Kaal's death and defeat. KaalReunitesWithKaya.jpg|Kaya sees Kaal in his new armor. Trivia *According to Vivek Oberoi, the metallic costume for Kaal weighed 28 kilograms. The costume took 2–3 hours for Vivek to put on with the help of 7 to 8 assistants before he could film his scenes. *In one scene in Kaal's lab, Namibia is shown on a map of South America. This is a production error, since Namibia is a country in the southern part of Africa. *The powers exhibited by Kaal are similar to those of Dr. Charles Xavier and Magneto from the'' X-Men ''franchise. Moreover, the Maanvar Kaal created are similar to mutants who belong to the Brotherhood, such as Mystique, Juggernaut, and Toad. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misanthropes Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Blackmailers Category:Polluters Category:Mastermind Category:Embezzlers Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Extortionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Twin/Clone